1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a disk clamping apparatus of the optical disk device, and more particularly to a disk clamping apparatus with cushioning function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, due to the popularity of digital multimedia disk, the optical disk device has become an indispensable part in a modern life. Traditionally, the optical disk device at least includes an optical module, a turntable, and a clamper. The disk is clamped between the clamper and the turntable tightly. When the disk is rotating at a high speed on the turntable, the turntable and the clamper keep it stable from wobbling, which help the optical module read the data on the disk effectively.
Furthermore, an inbuilt force is designed in order to make the turntable and the clamper attached tightly. The force must be strong enough so as to stabilize a disk on the turntable while rotating at a high speed. However, under the condition of inbuilt force, noise occurs when the turntable hit the clamper. It is one of the goals the manufacturers devote themselves to achieve to reduce the noise and improve the quality of optical disk device at the same time.